Rhinoceroses
Rhinoceroses, sometimes called rhinos, are mammals that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Rhinos are large animals with noticeably large horns on the front of their snouts. In The Lion Guard In The Lion Guard, they are shown to be gray or gray-blue in color, with small eyes and tapered ears like their real-life counterparts. Mbeya had proven for rhinos can climb trees with a lot of struggle. Information The rhinoceroses seen in The Lion Guard franchise are both black and white rhinoceroses. Both male and female rhinos have two horns on the skull are made of keratin with the larger front horn typically 50 cm (20 in) long, exceptionally up to 140 cm (55 in). The longest known rhinoceros horn was nearly 1.5 m (4.9 ft) in length. The black rhino is smaller than the white rhino, and it has a pointed and prehensile upper lip, which it uses to grasp leaves and twigs when eating. The white rhino is larger than the black rhino, and it has a wide lip that is more suitable for grazing. Their thick-layered skin protects the rhino from thorns and sharp grasses. Their skin hides external parasites, like mites and ticks, which are eaten by tickbirds and egrets that live with the rhino. This was once thought to be an example of mutualism, but recent evidence suggests that tickbirds may also be parasites, feeding on rhino blood. All rhinoceros have poor eyesight, relying more on hearing and smell. Their ears have a wide rotational range to detect sounds. A great sense of smell alerts rhinos to the presence of predators. They lived in the groups called Crash, or Herd, or Stubbornness. The very last male northern white rhino has died, but scientists have saved some of his sperm for the remaining two females of that subspecies. History Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Multiple Rhinos with Mbeya are present at the Mashindano between Makuu and Kiburi They watching Makuu defeat Kiburi. And Simba banished Kiburi and his Followers into the Outlands. Rafiki's New Neighbors Rhinos are seen when Makini watching at the Painting Ceremony. Rescue in the Outlands When Tsetse Flies invade the Pride Lands, they eventually make their way over to Mbeya. When the Lion Guard find him, they see that he is completely overturned in a small ditch. After Beshte helps him get out, Mbeya explains how he was rolling around to get rid of the flies, but accidentally rolled into the stream bed by mistake. The Lion Guard offer to escort him to a watering hole, but notice Thurston's Herd waiting nearby. When the flies disappear, Ono comes to the conclusion that it's the zebra stripes that they don't like. The Lion Guard escort both the herd and Mbeya to a new watering hole, their journey uninterrupted by the flies. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Mbeya agrees to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" with the other animals, where Mbeya falls out of a Baobab tree at the very end of the performance. Beshte and the Beast Kifaru is lost trying to look for the watering hole. Beshte and Shujaa decide to help him. Shujaa makes an opening by mashing rocks. Pride Landers Unite! Mbeya's crash helps protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders when they attack Makuu's Watering Hole. The Queen's Visit Mbeya's Crash watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come to Pride Rock. They join in on the fun while she sings Prance With Me. Battle for the Pride Lands The Pride Lands' Rhinoceroses are in said battle. When the Lion Guard is leaving the Pride Lands to find the Tree of Life, Mbeya's Crash can been seen saying goodbye to them. The Harmattan Rhinoceroses appear during the song The Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands The Rhinoceroses are seen welcoming Lion Guard home from the Tree of Life. They are next seen attending the contest of Kion's Guard and Vitani's Lion Guard. They are attending Kion's coronation as King of the Tree of Life. Notable Rhinoceroses in The Lion Guard *Kifaru *Mbeya *Mbeya's Crash *Young Rhino *Young Rhino's Mother Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Rhinos